Alone
by 231368535
Summary: Written for D18 Day! Dino and Hibari through the year.


Hi yall'! Here's a quick little D18 fic. I love D18. It's unbetaed, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.

Oh and by the way, I'm using the whole angst term lightly, because it's fluffy till around the end.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><em>December 16 *<em>

In the Cavallone Mansion, there sits a grand piano. The piano is perhaps the finest crafted. Coming from the piano is a soft melody that could be heard eerily ringing through out the grand palace. Dino crept in closer to the man moving his fingers, so gracefully over the black and white keys. His slender fingers pranced around.

"Neh, Kyoya, did you know that you look your best when in such a serene atmosphere as this?" Dine whispered as he settled his head against Hibari's shoulders.

"Bucking Horse, you said that when we were beating each other up." Hibari had settled his hands on his lap now.

"Yes, I meant it that time too, but keep on playing."

_December 18_

Hibari let his fingers dance across the keys once again. Dino still nestled against Hibari's upright figure sighed in bliss.

"Neh, Kyoya, you always seem to be playing the same song when I'm around. Is that because this is the only one you know how to play?"

Hibari sped up the tempo rather noticeably. "No, do you have a problem with that?"

Seeing his reaction, Dino let out a soft chuckle. "Of course not. I'll listen to whatever you have to play." With that, Dino raised his head a bit to plant a kiss on Hibari's lips. "But you already knew that."

_December 25_

"Kyoya, it's Christmas, don't you want to play something festive?"

"I like this song. "

_February 4_

"Kyoya, since you didn't get me a gift, I want you to play happy birthday for me!" Dine smiled proudly as he settled his chin on top of Hibari's head. His arms enclosing the said person from behind.

Reluctantly, Hibari started to play the simple tune, much to his own annoyance. Dino tightened his grip around Hibari's torso subtly. "You know, you being here is already the best gift ever." Dino nestled his face in Hibari's locks. "Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

"Yeah"

_February 14_

"Hibari, no chocolates from you this year either?"

"Shut up," His cheeks hinted with embarrassment.

"Then will you play for me?" Dino stood up from the table he and Hibari were sipping tea at. Taking Hibari's hands, he dragged the man to the piano.

"It looks like I don't have choice," Hibari said sighing. A faint smile settled on his lips. Unfortunately, his head was down, hidden from view, as he looked down at the keys. "Sing, Bronco."

"Alright"

_March 14_

"Kyoya, I will entertain you on the piano this time, as your white day gift!" Dino gallantly declared regardless of the fact that he hadn't actually played for years. His hands stumbled immediately, but he continued to emit sounds. "This time you sing, for me."

Hibari stuck out his bottom lip in response. Scooting closer to Dino, he touched his hands as a signal to stop. "You're hurting my ears. You sing. I'll play."

Dino stuck out his pouted his lips too, but resigned his position to Hibari. "Fine, I'll sing."

Hibari began to press the keys into a familiar tune, and Dino began to serenade them. "Keep singing for me. That's all you ever need to do," he mumbled under his breath.

"Kyoya, did you say something?"

"No"

_May 5_

"Kyoya, happy birthday!" A grunt met Dino's exclamation. "I've been working on my playing, so I can play for you! "

"So you have. I can tell," Hibari whispered back as he closed his eyes, drifting into a rather pleasant dream.

* * *

><p>"You know, your older self used to play on this whenever he would visit me," Dino nonchalantly said to the much younger Hibari. "Would you play for me?" Without sparing so much as a thought, Hibari quickly jumped into the bench and struck out a familiar tune. Was it compulsive?<p>

"Cavallone, how is this going to help me with my training?" Hibari looked into Dino's eyes with deep, steel colored ones.

Dino scooted a tad closer to Hibari and in an almost inaudible tone, he mumbled, "It's to help me."

* * *

><p>Things had finally settled out, and the Vongola emerged victorious from their fight against the Millifiore. Dino had one arm around the cloud guardian's waist and his other hand on top of that said man's head. "Kyoya, that was really risky. What if the little ones had failed? You would be dead."<p>

Hibari continued playing almost indifferently. "I guess I would."

"Don't do anything like that again. I don't want to loose you twice." The words stung Hibari's cold façade, revealing rather pained irises.

"Dino," Hibari began, showing how serious he was by not only ceasing his playing but also referring to Dino by his first name. "What…what would you do I had died and wasn't coming back?"

Dino taken a bit surprise began to ruffle Hibari's hair in a comforting motion. "I don't want to think about it. Continue playing."

_October 14_

"I knew you would be here, Kyoya. Not wanting to join in Tsuna's birthday party?"

"Baka, who would want to crowd together with a bunch of drunken herbivores?" Hibari snapped back. The two were in the heart of Hibari's base in Japan. Dino stood at the door with a glass of wine in his grasp. Hibari sat quietly, sipping his tea.

Dino looked around the room. Hibari's futon was already laid out. " Neh, I was wondering, with so much space, why don't you have a piano here?" Truthfully, he felt a bit stupid for asking what would seem like such an obvious question.

"Perhaps it's all for the better that way."

"Eh, why's that?"

Hibari left Dino's question hanging. His cheeks were lightly tainted with pink from thinking of the embarrassment he'd suffer if those herbivores had found out about his talent on the piano. It would be his and Dino's secret.

It would always be.

_November 11_

"Kyoya, Open up!" Dino commanded with a mischievous smirk on his face as he held up a pocky stick.

"Oi, what are you doing? You'll get food on the piano. If it gets ruined, I won't come here anymore." Hibari spat out desperately in attempt of convincing the man, with the end of a pocky stick in his mouth, to back off.

"How mean," Dino pouted as he leaned back.

The two sat together once again listening to Hibari's playing. "Kyoya, I'm going to be off for a while on business. You know mafia business."

Hibari sighed, "What other kind is there?"

"True, but make sure to take care of yourself while I'm away. Don't rely too much on Kusakabe."

Hibari sighed once more, "I won't. Just hurry back."

"Yes, my beloved"

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" Dino panted as he rushed to the room confining what belonged to him. There on a futon in the middle of the floor, laid his precious, sick. Noticing his unneeded panic, Dino settled down next to Hibari, legs crossed.<p>

"Cavallone, you're too loud," the figure beneath the layers of blankets let out.

"Ah, so you are awake," Dino exhaled in relief.

He didn't get a reply. "You know, Kusakabe has been furiously apologizing for you getting sick. What did I tell you about taking care of yourself?" Dino prodded the figure, and a grunt came out. "Well, it all doesn't matter, I guess. Make sure to get better soon, so you can come visit me in Italy, okay?"

Dino didn't get a response, but as long as he felt heat radiating, he knew all was well.

_December 16_

Dino sat in the back clad in nothing but black, as a rather sentimental song played through the air.

It all sounded so dreary.

_December 18_

Dino caressed the piano that was present in so many of the loving memories he and his Kyoya shared. He pulled the bench out and began to play the song Hibari was always playing. It sounded just as the way Hibari had always played it. After all, he'd practice that one song after Hibari had left. It was just like the times, cherished in which they would play and sing together.

Except, he was all alone.

_Alla Fine_

* * *

><p>* All of the dates have some sort of significant except for this one. I just choose it because that's my birthday. XD<p>

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading this. R&R!


End file.
